


The Superior Kul Tiran Constitution

by Jaakkola



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poison, Poisoning, Rescue, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaakkola/pseuds/Jaakkola
Summary: The Alliance has gone from Boralus, and Fairwind's regretting his inaction in regards to Shaw. Someone brings them together again.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	The Superior Kul Tiran Constitution

**Author's Note:**

> just something quick in honor of the good news.

It was a quiet night on the _Middenwake,_ and in Boralus in general. While Kul Tiras rejoining the Alliance reinvigorated the already bustling city, the Alliance pulling out from the nation with the wrapping up of their war left a noticeable void in the city. Flynn had became accustomed to their presence, and even after a month of their absence, Flynn still wasn't used to the _Wind's Redemption_ not being docked right beside him. Flynn looked out the porthole of his cabin, leaning back in his chair and taking a swig of the alcohol he pulled from below deck.

It felt so off, the whole situation. How he got so dependent on seeing those blue and gold trimmed soldiers, how he was left with a feeling of regret when they left, and not just over the fact that he wasn't on their payroll anymore. He thought to the elusive spymaster, how Mathias Shaw returned Flynn's banter with his own while in the treasury, how the two had each other's back in the fights, and how instead of doing something about it, Flynn just watched him from afar before the Alliance packed up and left, taking their spymaster with them. He took another drink. 

So maybe he was melancholic, pouting over his lack of action that ultimately achieved nothing. Usually he was a go-getter, throwing himself out there and seeing if he could get something out of it, but Shaw was hard to approach, both figuratively and literally; the 7th Legion were diligent in not letting him aboard without a good reason, and no reason Flynn could supply seemed good enough. With that, his moments to talk to Shaw were few and far between, even if they were occasionally quite fantastic, leaving him not much to work with before the war was all wrapped up. The whole situation left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

With another drink, swishing it in his mouth before swallowing, he realized that no, the bitter taste in his mouth was literal. He looked to the bottle with confusion, not knowing why the hell the porter he's had a dozen times over now left a metallic aftertaste on his tongue. Flynn sat up in his chair, setting the bottle on his desk and standing. His head swam as he did so, his vision getting spotty. He braced himself against his desk and cursed under his breath. This was _bad._

The swimming in his head made no effort to subside, making his heart beat fast in fear. He reached to his hips, finding that his cutlasses were not at side. Tides, where did he put them? This was bad. He managed to fumble his rope knife from its sheathe, holding it with a shaky hand as he managed his way around the desk and towards the door. 

__Before Flynn could make it to the door, it opened, and he was greeted with a woman dressed in red, short black hair framing her head. She was wearing a bandanna across the lower half of her face, but it did little to hide the evident surprise in her expression. Flynn, almost positive he was face to face with the person who had spiked his drink, lunged for her with all the grace of someone who had just been drinking a spiked drink._ _

__She ducked out of the way and into the room, leaving Flynn scrambling to steady himself on the door frame as nausea hit him. Throwing up would probably be a good idea if this ends well for him. In the meantime, Flynn turned back towards this woman in red, unsteady on his feet as he lunged towards her again. This time, she avoided the jab, wrenching Flynn's knife from his hand with an embarrassingly little amount of effort and sending Flynn back against his desk._ _

__"You should sleep now," the woman said with a certain amount of smugness in her voice. Hearing that angered Flynn, and gave him just enough to fight through his failing consciousness for one last ditch effort to make things difficult. He pushed himself off the desk, the movement enough to send the contents on top clattering to the ground, and throwing all his weight directly into the woman._ _

__They both go clattering to the floor, the woman losing her balance and Flynn having lost it a good minute ago. She fell onto her back, Flynn fell onto his stomach beside her, and that was the last thing Flynn remembered._ _

* * *

__Flynn was greeted by a bright blue sky when he opened his eyes, the sun shining down on him with its warmth, the only clouds in sight a few storm clouds far into the distance. His vision was fuzzy and his body was unresponsive to any attempts at moving. He distantly realized that his wrists were tied, and he was in a wagon. It felt miles away from where he was._ _

__"Who's this?" A man asked, out of sight._ _

__"Leverage," a woman replied. The voice was familiar, but Flynn was too tired to place it. The man scoffed, and Flynn's eyes closed again._ _

* * *

__Flynn's eyes opened again, and he was in a cavern. High rocky ceilings that occasionally broke to let beams of light through. The smell of brine filled the air, and there was the quiet lapping of water somewhere. It was warm where he was, enough to make his hair stick to his face._ _

__"You better be worth the trouble," someone said, and Flynn glanced over to see the woman in red in his peripherals, standing over him. His body was too unresponsive to say anything, to even move his head to get a better look at her. "Oh, you're awake in there?" She asked, moving over and crouching down beside Flynn. "You're fighting against that neurotoxin fairly well, I must admit. I'd make it stronger if I was sure it wasn't going to kill you, but it still seems to keep you in place."_ _

__Flynn looked her over, not really processing the words she was saying. She looked young, even with her red cloth covering most of her face. "I'm kind of surprised, to be honest. Of all the people, it's someone like you."_ _

__The vagueness of the sentence forced Flynn to try and process it, and it just left him confused. He squinted over at the woman, hoping it would convey what he couldn't put to words. "Oh, you don't know?" She tilted her head. "That's sad. You don't even realize why you're here."_ _

__She didn't seem too keen on elaborating, so Flynn looked away in an attempt to remove the strain from his eyes. He was tired enough as is. Tides, he shouldn't be this tired. Did she say something about drugging him? Was that what happened?_ _

__A man says something, words muffled, but the woman turned to him. She stood and left Flynn's side, and Flynn was alone again. The sound of water lapping against rocks lulled Flynn asleep._ _

* * *

__It was storming. A large bolt of lightning lit up the black sky, not having enough time to blink out of view before the roaring thunderclap deafened the entire land. It was enough to rouse Flynn out of his hazy slumber. The cavern was gone. He was in a small, thatched roof home now, missing its front door. The wind pushed the rain away from the doorway, however, keeping the inside of the home dry._ _

__There was another crack, another boom. Then, after a pause, as the house shook in the wind, there was someone speaking. "I suppose I now owe you one," a strikingly familiar voice said, rough like gravel, only loud enough to be heard over the storm. Flynn looked over, seeing a fire crackling away at the hearth, and two people sitting beside it, their backs to Flynn._ _

__"You saved my neck in that fight," the other man said, he was closer to Flynn, silver haired with a distinguished accent._ _

__The first man scoffed. He was too far from Flynn for him to make out his features. "That doesn't count and we both know that."_ _

__"Well, in that case, you owe me two favors now."_ _

__The sky rumbled with anger, as if it was threatening to tear itself apart. The first man was peeling his dark armor from his skin, revealing a nasty wound across his flank. "I owe you one and the Uncrowned one," he corrected, voice strained._ _

__Silence filled between the two, insofar as they stop speaking; the storm raged on outside the thin walls. The threat of the house being torn apart seemed imminent. The first man dug through pockets, looking for something within. Flynn watched him as he worked, pulling off a glove and doing something Flynn couldn't quite make out. He then slathered something across his wounds, hissing with pain as he did so. It made Flynn's heart ache in a surprising way, and he closed his eyes to try and focus himself._ _

__"Why him?" The second man asked._ _

__There was a pause. "There were some rumors I couldn't squash," was the response from the first one. "Must have spread west."_ _

__"They must hold some truth to them, if we're now here."_ _

__The sky rumbled, quieter now as the storm moved. "He's..." There was a sigh. "I may be caring for him more than I should."_ _

__Flynn, without meaning to, fell asleep to their quiet murmurs and the sounds of the storm._ _

* * *

__Flynn, for the first time for a long while, felt himself properly wake up. He was in what looked to be a cellar, resting on a bed in the corner, more beds to his right that were all empty. He made an effort to move, shifting with a grunt, and something in the room moves._ _

__"Stay there," someone ordered, making Flynn look up to see a white haired gnome. "Don't need you breaking anything," he said as he moved to the stairs._ _

__Flynn sat there, mouth agape, mind racing as to what in the tide's waves were going on. As soon as the gnome disappeared upstairs, he forced himself upright, his whole body protesting the movement. His head swam again and, oh, he might throw up. Not good. He really needed to get out of here._ _

__Flynn managed to get his feet to the floor when someone descended down the steps, filling Flynn with a brief panic as he looked up to see who was waiting for him. The panic fell away immediately at the sight of Mathias Shaw, wearing a clear expression of relief across his face. "Shaw?"_ _

__Shaw crossed over to him, saying, "you really shouldn't be trying to get up. You've had a lot of poison in your system."_ _

__Flynn pushed the heels of his palms to his eyes. "Is that why it feels like my insides want to be my outsides?"_ _

__"That'd be safe to assume," Shaw replied, and when Flynn pulled his hands away, Shaw was standing there, a bucket outstretched to Flynn. "It's a miracle you didn't succumb to it, in all honesty."_ _

__Flynn took the bucket as his mouth started watering with warning. "It's my superior Kul Tiran const—" His words were interrupted by the sudden need to retch, immediately doing so in the bucket. Shaw gathered Flynn's hair behind his head and held it out of the way for the entirety of the moment. "Superior Kul Tiran constitution," Flynn finished, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Where are we?"_ _

__"SI:7."_ _

__Flynn stopped. The last thing he coherently remembered was being in Boralus. "What?"_ _

__"You were kidnapped by a gang out in Westfall," Shaw explained. "They attempted to hold you for ransom."_ _

Flynn remembered the woman in red. _Of all the people, it's someone like you,_ she had said. That moment felt like a fever dream. Maybe it was. "Why me?" Flynn asked. "Surely there are better options than a contract sailor." 

__Shaw took a seat beside Flynn. "The leader of the gang does not like me. She tried an angle to push at me specifically."_ _

__"Young woman? Short dark hair?"_ _

__Shaw nodded._ _

__"She must've been upset to find out that I'm just an annoyance for you," Flynn remarked._ _

__Shaw was silent as Flynn steeled himself against another wave of nausea. "Is that what you think?" Shaw asked._ _

__"Yeah?" Flynn replied._ _

__"Fairwind, if you were an annoyance to me, why would you be here?" Flynn thought it over, not coming to a solid answer. It the silence, Shaw was prompted to continue. "I know you've ingested a large quantity of poison recently, but I wouldn't have gone through the effort to retrieve you if you were an annoyance to me."_ _

Flynn thought to the other thing the woman said. _Oh, you don't know? That's sad. You don't even realize why you're here._ "You care about me?" He asked. 

__Shaw let out a slight laugh. "For an overly-flirtatious man, you are certainly oblivious about it working."_ _

__Flynn stared off in the middle distance for a moment. "Y'know, I would do this big romantic gesture and kiss you right now, but I think I'd throw up in your mouth."_ _

__Another slight laugh, paired with the shaking of his head. "Get some rest," Shaw said as he stood. "We'll talk about things when you can keep food down."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea i've had in a while and i wanted to get something posted so here


End file.
